


I’ve been Falling Down (down so hard)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: BailBuddies, Drinking, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, a what if possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: He hadn’t expected to run into her again for sometime, but Lenny’s learned to expect the unexpected from Midge Maisel.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	I’ve been Falling Down (down so hard)

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won’t happen, but it’s a nice thought.

It was nice to be back in New York after suffering through the humidity of Florida. Sure the city was still brimming with schmucks, but then again most places were. Besides he wasn’t banned here yet.

Leaning back in the booth he currently occupied, in some hole in the wall bar he stared down at the table, contemplating his set for tomorrow night and whether or not he should tone it down a little. Getting thrown in jail was exhausting.

He was just about ready to get another drink to help along his contemplating when he heard more than saw a rustling of fabric near him. There was a sudden whiff of perfume to his left when a figure in pink quietly slumped into the opposite side of the booth.

Looking up from the table he was greeted with the unexpected sight of Midge.

Startled the first thing out of his mouth was “Hey.”

She returned the greeting dejectedly, ”Hey.” A brief upward tilt of the corner of her mouth the only indication she was happy to see him.

It was only then that he got a good look at her face, initially too surprised by her presence to notice the smeared makeup coupled with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

Well fuck, that didn’t broad well. 

A woman like Midge didn’t go out looking like that, not even to a dump like this, unless things had royally gone wrong. Speaking of, if he was right she shouldn’t even be in state anymore.

”Aren’t you supposed to be off over on the outside of the pond by now?” He tried to catch her eyes, but it seemed she’d taken up his sport of drilling a hole into the table with her eyes.

Nodding her head in subdued agreement. ”I messed up.”

If she was here right now with him then she probably had. By all other reports though Midge Maisel was up and coming, so whatever it was she’d done it must have been bad to get her knocked from the tour.

”I hear talking about it helps. It’s Never done me much good but it might work for you.”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, never managing to spit the words out. He could fix that.

”Or maybe a drink first?” He’d phrased it as a question but was already half out of his seat headed to the bar.

Looking over his shoulder taking in Midges dejected figure, he turned back to the bartender and said, “Just give me the bottle.” 

Clinking two glasses onto the worn table, filling both half way up with bourbon. Midge’s eyebrows started to climb toward her hair line but she made no comment. That more than anything showed the seriousness of the situation.

“Drink up.”

Clinking glasses they both took a long pull.

Watching her from over the rim of his glass he saw a flush slowly starting to form on her cheeks. The alcohol doing its job to bring some life back into her.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before she finally found her words again.

”I really fucked up.” She was still looking at the table.

”It happens.”

Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his. “No, you don’t understand, I really fucked up this time.”

And it was like a dam broke, from there the words just started spilling out. 

“I got kicked off the tour. I was preforming at the Apollo, opening for Shy again, and my Jokes were absolutely him. His manager said to talk about him, so I did! But, I guess I took it too far. They hit too close to home and they kicked me off the tour. God I should be in Europe right now. But I’m not, and it’s my fault.” She looked on the verge of tears again. It knotted up something inside of him to see her so broken down.

Well, that explains it.

”You’re not the first person to make some jokes that rubbed someone the wrong way. And yeah it’s pretty awful that you got kicked off of the tour, it’s not the end of the world though.”

Shrugging his shoulders he went on, ”You’re good Midge, really good. Learn from this and build yourself back up.” He tried to make his voice as sincere as possible.

It’s a blow to be sure but she’ll get past it eventually. From what Lenny’s seen nothing much keeps her down for long.

”All I could do was watch the plane take off without me.” She threw back the rest of her drink, and Lenny moved automatically to refill it.

”Midge, it’s going to be okay.”

”Is it? It doesn’t feel that way. Feels like I just blew my whole life up.”

Reaching across the table he took one of her hands in his own. looking imploringly up into her eyes he reaffirmed, “Yeah it is.”

Midge held his stare a while longer before seeming to let some of the tension in her body ease away. Still holding his hand across the table she leaned back into the booth.

Lenny had never been great at comforting others outside of making them laugh, but he figured he hadn’t done such a bad job this time.

”Can we talk about something else now? Anything else. How have you been? When did you make it back to the city?”

”Sure, I’ll regal you with tales from Miami.”

For the rest of the evening Lenny distracted her. Both of them were more than a little drunk by the time the bar owner calls closing. By the way that she’s half stumbling out of the booth Midge was worse off of the two of them.

Grasping her arm Lenny helped steady her onto her feet, he kept a loose grip on her as the headed out the door, keeping her close. She was leaning into his side, laughing over something he said that for the life of him he can’t remember.

”I’m not ready to go home yet. It makes it too real.”

Yeah, he understood that. Going home eventually means telling her family who already disapproves of career, what happened. He didn’t envy her that conversation.

”Wanna go for a walk?”

She beam up at him, lacing her hand in his, and took off without another word.

He’d missed her, more than he’d like to admit. And while it was bad about the tour, he couldn’t bring himself to be fully upset for her over it when it meant he’d get to see her around more. She’d be okay after all, Lenny had full confidence in that.

He looses track of just how long they walk for only that his legs are tired and it’s slowly getting light out when they reach her stop. Both of them stand at the base of the stairs and stare up the steps leading to her building. 

Most of the alcohol had worn off by now, leaving only a faint buzz. The sudden tenseness of the situation made him wish he’d drank more earlier.

”Thank you. For well, everything. I needed a friend.”

”Anytime, don’t be a stranger okay. Give me a call sometime.”

She looks at his face searchingly, he’s not sure what she finds. “I will.”

He reluctantly lets go of her hand, the moment is reminding him all too much of their night in Miami.

With one more smile his way she heads up towards the door, he watches her all the while. Part way up she stops, takes a deep breath and turns back around walking down the few steps she’s already taken till she’s once again standing in front of him.

He’s about to ask what’s wrong when she rises up on her toes, wrapping one hand around his neck and resting the other on his chest to steady herself and then she’s kissing him.

It’s little more than a firm press of lips, that he barely has time to return before she’s pulling back.

Her face lingers an inch away from his, eyes searching his. Slowly he leans down and kisses her again, this time making sure to get his fill of her.

This time when they break apart their foreheads rest against one another, breath mingling.

They’re both smiling when she pulls fully away from him.

”Goodnight Lenny.”

”Night, Midge.”

He stays till she makes it through the door.

Walking away towards the nearest subway in a haze, all he’s aware of is the lingering feel of her lips pressed against his.

He runs his fingers lightly along his lips.

He’s so screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think.


End file.
